Trouble In Seireitei
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Aizen is in need of something to activate the hougyoku. A person maybe, maybe even two. Find out what Aizen has in store for these two unlucky people and how Aizen 'aquires' them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Bleach fanfiction so please give good feedback. I will accept constructive criticism but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own Sika though. Her name means deer.

"talking"

'thinking'

Aizen sat upon his throne looking down on the arrancar he had created. He needed to find out what the hougyoku needed, to be activated.

He had looked through the many books available to him but could not find anything. The last place to look would be in the Kuchiki mansion. They were traitors though so he couldn't send any of his subordinates to look except one, Sika. She was the only one serving under him that was not an arrancar. Aizen called for Sika and Ulquiorra. When they arrived he ordered Ulquiorra to escort Sika to Seireitei and then to leave without being spotted. With their orders they left. Aizen leaned back on his chair satisfied, he was going to get his answer one way or another.

Ulquiorra glanced back at Sika, he didn't know her abilities or why Aizen-sama even had her on his side. He was not one to question his judgements though so he looked back to where he was going. When they arrived at the gate he turned to Sika, "Remember what Aizen-sama said, you are only to get the information nothing more." Sika sighed, "I know, I would not disobey Aizen-sama's words." With that she turned and walked up to the gate, glancing back to make sure Ulquiorra had left. _'Jeeze you'd think he didn't trust me or something.' _ Sika kept walking until she made it into Seireitei. _'That was easier than I thought, not even Jidanbou was here, Aizen-sama had said he might be.' _

As Sika walked she swore she could feel someone's eyes on her. Quickly she glanced back but couldn't see anything. She quickly made her way to the Kuchiki mansion, surprised no one had greeted her yet. When she arrived she slowly pulled aside the door and walked in. Glancing around she couldn't see the book. "What is it that you are looking for?" Sika jumped, quickly turning around. "Um I was just looking for a book." "A book, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the Kuchiki Dialogue would you?" Sika looked surprised, how could this man know this, she couldn't even see his face in the dark of the room. "Well yes I am I was asked by my captain to look into it." the man stepped forward turning on the light, it was Kuchiki-taichou. "I see, but who is this captain of yours, surely he could have come here himself." Sika had never thought of that, which captain had Aizen-sama said to use again? "Oh, well you see, Komamura-taichou is very busy right now, so he asked me to come in his place." Byakuya could tell she was lying but he would have to go through alot just to see if her story was anywhere near to the truth, he had alot of work to be done, nothing important was in the book that a child like this could use so it wouldn't affect him at all. "Very well, find what you are looking for then leave, I am very busy." With that said Byakuya turned and left the room.

Sika let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. He had believed her, now she could find what she needed and leave before anymore unwanted distractions came up. Slowly walking over to the book she quickly picked it up and brought it over to a table and sat down. Leafing through the pages she found what she was looking for, information on the hougyoku. Reading quickly she smiled, who knew it was that easy. Sika wrote down what was in the paragraph, closed the book and put it back where it was.

Sika went to where she was to meet up with Ulquiorra, he was already waiting. "Do you have the information?" Sika gave him a look, "Of course I do, did you expect anything less?" Ulquiorra just looked at her and then asked for the information. "Aizen-sama will be requesting it when we arrive." "I already knew that I can handle it myself." said Sika. Ulquiorra turned and started heading back to the dimensional rip that would lead them back to Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! I was going to quit writing this story as I had no reveiws but I just happened to see an alert on this story. So thank you XxBlindAngelxX, because of you I'll continue this story so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach, but I really wish I did.

Sika glanced at the page she held in her hand. Aizen-sama had requested she give it to him as soon as they got back. She had gotten the information required, but was also confused. 'Who were these two mentioned on the page?' Sika was confident though, that Aizen-sama would explain it to her.

Ulquiorra looked over at Sika, she was staring intently at the paper in her hands. What was it that was so interesting?

The rip opened up in Hueco Mundo, right inside Aizen's throne room. "Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra spoke, "We have the information you have requested."

Taking that as her cue, Sika quickly walked over to Aizen, kneeling down and holding the paper up to him. "All the information is right there, now you will be able to unlock the powers of hougyoku." When Aizen took the paper from her hands she quickly stood up and backed up to where Ulquiorra was.

"Domo, you may leave now." With that Aizen turned and left to his chambers,

Sika was confused, that was it?

Ulquiorra walked over to Sika, "We must return to our duties, Aizen-sama will call us when he wants us."

Aizen looked over the paper, so this was who he needed, easy. Now all he had to do was capture them both. He knew one of them would be in Seireitei, but how to go about getting the other one? This was going to be fun. One way or another he would have both boys within Hueco Mundo within a week. He knew they wouldn't go without a fight, but that was no problem for him, after all he had reached the highest he could in shinigami powers and was still growing much stronger.

Putting the paper down on his desk Aizen turned in for the night, this next week was going to be fun.

Karakura Town

Orihime decided she would have bento, with honey and leek tonight. It would be tasty, she couldn't wait to give some to Kurosaki-kun tomorrow at school.

Ichigo woke up with a headache, "Man, I hate the mornings" he groaned. Getting up he made his way downsatirs only to be met in the face with a foot. "Gooood mooorning Ichigooo!" getting up he yelled, "What the hell was that for!" Isshin clicked his tongue, "You must be ready for any atta.." before finishing his sentence he was hit in the face with a fist, "As if old man I don't need a lecture from you." Walking away Ichigo grabbed his bag and left.

At school Ichigo was bored, history just wasn't all that interesting, definately not, now that he had fought with hollows, school was just plain boring in itself. As he was about to doze off a loud beeping made him jump, it was the badge Ukitake-san had given him. Quickly standing up Ichigo ran out of the room throwing over his shoulder, "I gotta go the bathroom."

Ishida, Orihime and Chad also stood up to go but the teacher held them back, "I don't trust you four, everytime Kurosaki-san goes to the washroom, you four seem to have to go also, I'm not buying it anymore, so sit down and get to work."

Sitting down each of them thought the same.

_'Kurosaki-kun please be safe!'_

_'Don't die now Kurosaki, Orihime wouldn't forgive you.'_

_'You know I always have your back Ichigo, even here.'_

Running to the bathroom Ichigo opened up a stall and sat down, bringing the crest to his chest he slammed it down. Quickly getting out of his body he ran to the only bathroom in the room and quickly hopped out. Following the reiatsu he found the hollow and easily destroyed it. 'That wasn't the same reiatsu I felt before, there must be another hollow, but where?' he thought. Looking around he couldn't see it, where in the hell was that reiatsu coming from?

From behind a loud voice cooed, "Poor little shinigami boy doesn't even know where I am, should I play with you or kill you, what to choose."

Whirling around Ichigo saw nothing but air, there was a hollow here he was sure but he couldn't seem to find it. It had easily moved when he had looked, just to find it gone. "Come out you coward!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Now, now, shinigami boy don't rush me, I would like to have some fun with you first." Snaking out it's long sticky tongue it struck Ichigo on the side causing him to be thrown to the ground.

'What the hell, how can I fight something I can't see!?' Icigo stood up from the ground holding onto Zangetsu for balance.

The hollow creeped up from behind, once again lashing out with it's tongue, this time a different area in mind. Wrapping Ichigo in his tongue the hollow through him through the air.

As he was hurled towards the building Ichigo managed to turn in mid-air landing with his feet on the bulinding pushing off he brandished Zangetsu in front of him, with the speed he was now flying, he was sure he would hit the hollow, and it wouldn't know what got it.

He was right, the hollow hadn't expected him to turn and propel himself of the side of the building. the hollow now dead, Ichigo hurried back to the school bathroom. Getting back into his body he went back to class, unaware that he was still bleeding.

With all the commotion Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening, one minute he was doing math and the next the teacher and all the students were around him. "Kurosaki-san, what happened to your side?" the teacher asked. Glancing down Ichigo groaned, how had he forgotten to wrap it before entering his body, he knew the damage would be carried over. "Nothing happened sensei, I just slipped is all, most of that is from old stains of treating patients." 'Smooth, now they'll think I'm too poor to afford a new shirt.' Standing up Ichigo puched his way out of the crowd, "I'm going home."

Orihime had come with him offering to heal and bandage his wounds. He accepted her help, when she was finished he went home. Today had been a long day.

10th Division headquarters

Matsumoto sighed, her taichou had been so secluded lately, especially after Aizen had almost killed Hinamori. She was still in a coma and she knew her taichou felt responsible for it all. Grabbing two cups of steaming tea she went to her captain's office and brought the tea over to his desk, setting it down she grabbed her bundle of the paperwork.

Hitsugaya looked up, thanking her with a nod of his head and continued working, he had taken all of the fifth squads work as well, seeing as both the fukutaichou and taichou were unable to work on it. Aizen because he had betrayed Soul Society and Hinamori because she was still in a coma.

Matsumoto sat down and began to work on the papers, if doing her work would relieve a little bit of the stress from her taichou she would do it. If only to see him as he was before Aizen's attack.

Before leaving, Matsumoto grabbed a blanket off the couch and walked over to her taichou, he had fallen asleep at his desk. Throwing the blanket over him she left the office. Tomorrow, she hoped, would be a little but better.

So how was this chapter? Longer than the last I think. Anyways I hope you guys actually review this time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Sika.

Okay this chapter you guys get to see who he's after if you haven't already figured it out. Thanks for all the support, this is my first Bleach fanfic so thanks for being nice.

To the ones giving constructive criticism thank you it helps me critique my writing.

Sika wandered aimlessly through the halls, she just couldn't get it around her head, so that was who Aizen wanted she didn't see anything particularlily interesting in one of the boys but the other one, she thought he was mysterious because Aizen-sama knew nothing about him, well atleast not his name anyways.

Flashback

Aizen-sama had called her in after she and Ulquiorra had left. When she had gone in to see what he had wanted he had simply told her he knew she was interested in the page so he read her the verse.(Doesn't rhyme sorry had no idea what to put so sorry if it's crappy!)

A Shinigami Orange

A Shinigami White

Dragon Of Ice

Man Of Black

Bankai Black

Bankai Ice

Captain's Level Twice

Sika was confused, what was that.

Aizen turned to Sika, "I see that your confused, it is merely reffering to the colors of their bankai, and their hair."

"But Aizen-sama, which shinigami has orange hair? I mean I have been watching Soul Society for awhile now and I haven't seen one. Also there are two shinigami with white hair."

" Yes you are right, but only one with a dragon of ice, he will be the easiest to capture, the other one however will not be." Aizen replied.

Sika was confused so she voiced her question, "If they are both of captain level as the verse says then how can the one who is actually a captain be the easiest to capture?"

Aizen smirked, " He will be easily swayed when Hinamori-kun is in danger."

"I see, then how will you obtain the other boy Aizen-sama?"

"Everybody has a weakness all I need to find is his, and then he to will come."

"Aizen-sama," Sika started, "May I ask what are the boys names?"

Walking over to Sika he handed her the paper, "One is Hitsugaya-kun, and the other is one of the ryoka who crashed into to soul society four months ago."

"May I inquire as to why you don't know the other boys name or is it that you do not wish to tell me, Aizen-sama?"

"Do not worry Sika-kun, I do trust you but I have not found the other boys name, it would do good to know so will you please make a little trip for me?"

Sika smiled, she would do anything for Aizen-sama he had saved her life. " Hai, Aizen-sama, anything what is it?"

"Will you go down to Karakura and collect information on him, I know he goes to Karakura High, so here is one of their uniforms." Aizen handed over the female uniform to Sika.

Taking it, she then looked at it, then looked at Aizen, "Ano, do I have to go now?"

"Of course, their school starts in one hour so please hurry."

Sika jumped and then turned around she wouldn't disappoint her Aizen-sama.

End Flashback

Sika was now wearing the uniform but still had half an hour until she had to be there. 'I guess I should hurry and get there before anyone else though' With that thought Sika went and grabbed her stuff out of her room and then turned and made the passage to Karakura.

Karakura High

Ichigo walked into the classroom, thankfully this time his shirt was clean so no one asked questions. Plopping down in his seat he waited until the teacher came.

"Ah ohayou everyone, today we have a new student, please come in Yuriko-san."

Sika walked in, so she had been registered as Yuriko Sika?

"Please write your name up on the board, Yuriko-san."

Turning around Sika picked up the chalk and wrote the kanji for Yuriko Sika.

"Which seat should we place you in, ah there please go sit by Kurosaki-san."

Sika looked confused, who was Kurosaki?

"Ah, gomen gomen, the boy with orange hair."

'Orange hair? That must be him then.'

Walking over and sitting beside this 'Kurosaki-san' she could easily feel how he leeked his spirit energy. How could she not have noticed when she came into the classroom?

Leaning over to him she stuck out her hand, "I'm Yuriko Sika, and you are?"

Ichigo turned towards her slightly, and stuck out his hand as well, "Kurosaki Ichigo." After that he let go and turned back towards the front of the class.

'He isn't much of a talker is he?' thought Sika, 'But I have atleast something Aizen-sama wishes to know, his name.' Smiling, she had accomplished part of her goal, now all she had to do now was to find out his weakness.

On The Way To Ichigo's House

"Oi!, if your gonna follow me do it a little quieter why don't you."

Sika was surprised, was she really being that noisy or was this boy just good at sensing reiatsu?

Walking out from behind the wall she tried to look flustered, "Well you see, I was just wanting to talk to you and well you weren't so sociable in class and all."

Sika could see that he believed her, score one for her.

"I just don't like to talk is all, okay?"

"I see but Kurosaki-san do you mind if I come over?" "If it's too much of a bother I won't but this way I can get to know you."

"Sure, but be careful around my father he is a complete idiot."

This was to easy, but then like Aizen-sama had said everybody has a weak spot, and it seemed it was this boys family.

Waving his hand in front of her eyes he called out, "Oi you alright?"

Snapping out of her daze Sika jumped, had she really zoned out?

"Were here, like I said watch out for my father."

Inside The House

Ichigo had been right to warn her as soon as they came in he had came flying at Ichigo. He had easily dodged, the retaliated by giving his father a kick in the face and then telling her to hurry up before the moron got up and tried again.

Sika couldn't help but laugh, so she could see he was funny too.

When they got to his room he told her she could sit anywhere he liked.

Ichigo sat down on the chair and Sika decided to sit down on the bed.

Sika decided to initiate the conversation, "So do you have anybody else in the family?"

"Yeah I got two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, Karin's a tomboy and loves sports and Yuzu is well a girl, and loves dolls and cooking."

By the look in his eyes when he talked about his sisters, she could tell how protective he was of them, it was then that she knew she had been right, his weakness was his family.

"So Kira, where do you live?"

Sika was confused was he always so informal? " Oh I'm not living here, I'm just trying out new schools, but I don't really like Karakura High so I'm going to go back to Mishiyashi High."

"Mishiyashi, where's that?" Ichigo had never heard of that school before.

"Oh it's just up north, about a few miles I think."

"I see,so your not going to be here tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not but it was nice meeting you I have to go though, so maybe I'll see you some other time."

"Most likely, see ya around Sika."

Smiling Sika left, when she left the house she ran as far as she could, making sure that no one would be able to sense her open the dismensional rip she did so then left.

Hueco Mundo

"Aizen-sama!" Sika called as she ran into the hall, "I got it all the information you needed on the boy."

Aizen was impressed, "Already?"

Sika knew he was impressed by the sound of his voice, and smiled, "Yes, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and his weakness is his family, which are his two sisters and his father."

"Domo, Sika-kun we may now proceed in the capturing of the two boys."

Soul Society

Hinamori had finally woken from her coma and had started screaming in fear. She was screaming fro Hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya had immediately been called for and sent to the fourth division's quarters. He was the led to where Hinamori was.

As soon as she saw him she launched herself at him and started to cry, "Shirou-chan, I was dreaming that Aizen had killed you, thank god your not dead."

"Don't worry Momo, Aizen could never kill me, I wouldn't let him, he won't ever touch you again. I promise I'll do everything I possibly can stop you from being hurt.

Hinamori cried herself to sleep in Hitsugaya's arms. He lay her down on the bed and then left to his office.

As he sat down to do the paperwork, Matsumoto came in with some tea and set it on his desk, he said thanks took a sip and continued to do his work.

Matsumoto smiled, she could see he was finally starting to heal now that Hinamori was awake. She knew he would continue to heal along with Hinamori.

Hitsugaya looked up, "What are you smiling at Matsumoto?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just good to have you back taichou."

HItsugaya looked confused, he just shook it off and went back to work.

It seemed things were finally looking up and Matsumoto was happy.

So how was that chapter, I hope it was better then the last ones. Also I tried to make it a bit longer I think I succeeded. Anyways please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did, if I did the plot would be going the way I'm writing it.

Karakura 12:30am

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Rukia sat up and grabbed the phone. There was hollow in the park 2 kilometers from here. Jumping out of the closet Rukia ran over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo wake up, there's a hollow near!"

Hearing Rukia's voice Ichigo sat up and grabbed Kon, slamming the badge on to Kon he grabbed the mod pill and swallowed it.

Rukia climbed on to his back and he leapt out of the window. Turning to Rukia he asked, "Where is it?"

"It's at the park, 2 kilometers from here."

Nodding Ichigo continued to jump from buliding to building. He was tired but he couldn't just let the hollow run rampid. Arriving at the park within minutes he quickly set Rukia down and drew his soul slayer.

The hollow turned and looked at Ichigo and roared. It had a long body and it's hands were scythes, and it's tail had a club on the end. Throwing one of it hands forward Ichigo easily jumped up and dodged, bringing Zangetsu up and swinging it in a wide arc. The hollow managed to pull away from the fatal attack and instead took a shallow cut on the arm. It retaliated by swinging both it's tail and it's arm. Ichigo blocked the arm but didn't see the tail coming from behind and he was thrown through the air into a tree.

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia.

Getting up and rolling out of the way of the next swing for his head he yelled back to Rukia, "Don't move, I don't want you to get hurt and don't worry I'm fine."

Rukia stopped in mid run to Ichigo when she heard him telling her to stay. Why did he always have to do things on his own?

The hollow swung his tail again and it's arm aimed for his back. Ichigo seen this coming and grabbed onto the tail and letting go just as the arm was about to hit him. The tail collided with the arm cutting it off. The hollow roared in pain and turned it's angry red eyes towards the shinigami that had caused it this pain and swung the other arm.

Ichigo smirked and jumped up and letting off a blue blast, "Getsuga Tenshou!" and the hollow was incinerated.

Walking over to Rukia he went to grab her but she stopped him.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"I don't know, but it is extremely powerful."

Ichigo turned back and held up his sword and stood protectively in front of Rukia. The ground shook and an explosion went off back towards where his house was. Turning back around quickly he looked at Rukia and she nodded. She grabbed onto his back and he took off at a dead run.

Taking half the time to get back to the house then it had for him to get to the park he stopped. His house was doused in flames. He wanted to run in and see if his family was ok not even feeling Rukia's insistent tugging on his sleeve.

"Ichigo!"

The shrill sound made Ichigo stop and look at Rukia.

"Don't you feel it, Ichigo?" "Your family isn't in there."

Taking a minute to sense his surroundings he did find that they weren't in there but, he also found the extreme pressure they had felt before was even heavier now. Looking around Ichigo couldn't find where it was coming from.

Rukia had grabbed a soul pill and popped into her mouth also, the mod soul taking over her body. "Get as far away from here as possible." The mod nodded and took off.

Rukia and Ichigo each took a firm grasp of their zanpaktou's when they heard screaming from behind them.Turning around they looked up to the building across from Ichigo's. There on top were two figures, each of them holding something or somebody.

When they were brought into the light Ichigo lost his breath. There in the two's hands were Yuzu and Karin, each sporting quite a few gashes and Isshin was laying on the floor not too far away.

"Give them back, you bastards!"

"Ichigo, that's not smart for all you know they could hurt them if your not careful." Rukia whispered.

Quieting down Ichigo looked back up and swore under his breath. He was supposed to take care of them, but now they were injured and in the enemies hands. The two figures stepped forward and it made Ichigo even more angry. There standing with his sisters was Yami and Ulquiorra.

Yami smiled and dangled Yuzu over the edge, "Whatcha gonna do, shinigami?"

Ichigo wanted to pound their heads in, hell he'd even take breaking their necks if he could just get his sisters and father back.

Ulquiorra pulled Karin up by her shirt and pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

Ichigo never knew he could move so fast but he had shunpo'd fast enough to grab Karin from that bastard Ulquiorra, his sister Yuzu from Yami and his father from the floor in a span of a second.

Both he and Rukia wore a look of surprise, but he was happy they were safe, for now.

Ulquiorra smirked and Yami looked to where his hand was outstretched just seconds ago holding the girl and about to drop her off.

"You are quite fast, for trash."

Ichigo just growled and asked, "What the hell do you two want."

"You."

Not expecting that answer Ichigo just looked confused, "What do you mean, me?"

Rukia also was confused, why would they want Ichigo, unless it was Aizen who wanted him. If they got out of this she was going to have to call soul society.

"Just what we said we need you and you are going to come with us." Ulquiorra stated rather simply.

"Like hell I will, you have nothing that would make me come with you." Ichigo spat.

Ulquiorra raised his head and looked towards where his sisters were, "Do we not? We could easily kill them, we will leave for now though, Aizen-sama merely said to inform you." With that both he and Yami disappeared into the rip that led to Hueco Mundo.(does anyone know what this is actually called?)

Turning towards his father and sisters Ichigo knelt down to see if they were alright. Other then the few gashes they had they were fine. Rukia offered to heal them and Ichigo let her. After she was finished she pulled out the phone from soul society.

"What are you doing with that Rukia?" asked Ichigo

"I'm calling Soul Society, I'm going to have them open a gate so we can bring you and your family through."

Ichigo frowned, "No it's okay Rukia really, I'll just take them to Orihime's."

"No you dolt, all of you are coming so you can be protected."

Glaring at Rukia he replied, "I don't need protection! My family can go but I'm staying here, I need to watch out for Orihime, Chad and Ishida."

"They will be fine but you, Aizen is after you and until we know why I'm going to make you come even if I have to get captain's to come subdue you and bring you over!" Rukia let out a sob, "You idiot, don't you realize, you can't do this on your own."

Sighing Ichigo said, "Fine I'll go but where would I stay?"

Rubbing her eyes and smirking Rukia simply replied, "You could stay with Nii-sama and I."

Sputtering Ichigo yelled at her, "No way would I want to stay with you and your brother. You know he hates me don't you? He'd rather let me die then housing me. I think I'll ask Kuukaku-san if I can stay at her place."

Rukia shook her head, "No you would have to be housed in Soul Society so you could be protected if he came again. Ichigo, I'm not gonna let you say no, you have to please, for me?"

Ichigo grunted his response. Knowing that that meant yes Rukia smiled and called requesting a gate to be opened. Within minutes Byakuya and Renji, taichou, and fukutaichou to the 6th division appeared. Ichigo grabbed his dad and sisters and then followed Rukia through the gate.

When they got to Soul Society, Rukia had asked if Ichigo could stay in the house and Byakuya had asked for a reason, she the told him to wait until the captain's meeting where she would explain. Byakuya relented telling Ichigo to go to the one in the sixth hall and the third door. Rukia showed where he could put his family down to rest and then showed him his room. He was to sleep here tonight and tomorrow morning he would have to be ready to attend the meeting as Rukia had to explain why she had requested to bring the shinigami substitute and his family over.

In the morning Rukia came to wake Ichigo up.

"Get up, we have to leave, the meeting is in twenty minutes."

Groaning Ichigo sat up and Rukia left the room. Finger combing through his hair he stood up and put his shinigami outfit back on. He had had to sleep in his inner layer of clothing as he had lost all of his clothing in the fire.

Walking out of the room he met up with Rukia and Byakuya and the walked to the hall. Whent hey arrived most of the captains were already there. The only ones missing were Ukitake and Komamura. Both of them came and then the meeting took place. Rukia was called up and Ichigo was dragged along behind her.

"Why is it that you requested that the senkaimon be opened and for passage to be allowed for Kurosaki and his family?" Yamamoto asked.

Swallowing Rukia answered, "Last night, two of Aizen's comrades appeared and threatened his family. They then proceeded to tell us that Aizen had only wanted them to tell us that he was after Ichigo. The two were Ulquiorra and Yami."

Yamamoto spoke up, "I see, Kurosaki can stay here and should Aizen attack again he will under supervision and will be protected."

Ichigo just groaned and wanted to leave but Rukia grabbed him and made him sit down again. He leaned over and whispered, "I don't need protection Rukia why can't you just watch out for my family they are way more important."

Rukia hit him over the head and he muttered an 'ouch' before pulling back and rubbing his head.

The meeting droned on and on, Ichigo couldn't understand how they could stand there that long. Finally, Yamamoto ended it with, "If Aizen is to attack be on your best guard. Do not engage him in combat unless absolutely necessary."

After that the capatins filed out but Ichigo was requested to stay behind and Rukia was told to leave.

When everybody was gone Yamamoto turned to speak to Ichigo. "You will be allowed to use the training grounds and wander around just do not leave Seireitei."

Nodding Ichigo was then dismissed. He sure hoped he wasn't going to be stuck here for to long.

Well I hope this was pretty long compared to the other ones. Sorry for mistakes but the one I'm using doesn't have spellcheck or even grammar check. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this everytime? Sigh Fine, I do not own Bleach and I never will but I do own Sika.

Oh I found out what the portal was called. It's Garganta, so now I will be calling it that.

Ulquiorra and Yami stepped out of the Garganta and into the throne room. Ulquiorra stepped up to the throne and bowed deeply,

"He has been informed Aizen-sama, what will you have us do now?"

Clearly not interested Yami turned and left not even seeing the glare directed towards him from Ulquiorra.

Aizen stood up and walked over to Ulquiorra handing him a shell that had a large open end and one small closed one.

"This is a drainer. It will drain specific reiatsu in the air when the victim is targeted. It will then make them weak and defenseless."

Then pulling out a letter he also handed it to Ulquiorra, "Will you deliver this for me?"

Looking at the two items he nodded his ascent and headed towards the door.

Aizen called out and looked pointedly at the shell, "You will be able to use that on Ichigo-kun and I have a feeling that, that envelope will do more damage to Hitsugaya-kun then any attack." Sitting back down Aizen motioned for Ulquiorra to leave. Soon, soon he would be able to have full access to the hyogoku.

Ichigo plunged his sword into the ground and sat down against a tree. Pulling himself down he lay on the grass and stared at the sky. As he was about to close his eyes to relax he felt a familiar presence above him sitting up he looked to where he could feel the reiatsu and looked at her questioningly. There sitting beside him sat Hinamori.

Hinamori played with her hands and looked around nervously.

"What's wrong and who are you?"

Blushing, Hinamori answered, "I'm sorry, my name is Hinamori and, well I came to ask you a favour."

Ichigo was confused, a girl he didn't know and she was asking him a favour?

"Can you please save Aizen-taichou? I know what he did was wrong but he was clearly forced to by Ichimaru. So will you, can you save him?" Looking up at him with hopeful eyes Hinamori pleaded with him.

Rubbing the back of his head he was really not liking this, he couldn't save Aizen, he had to die but yet this girl was asking him to save him.

Hitsugaya headed over to the fourth division after he had finished his paperwork.

When he arrived he was told that Hinamori had been released so she should be at her quarters.

Leaving the fourth division, Hitsugaya quickly headed towards where Hinamori was staying. Opening the door he found that she wasn't there. Walking out he searched for her reiatsu and found it to be near Kurosaki's at the training grounds. 'Was Hinamori training with him?'

When he finally arrived at the training grounds he heard Hinamori begging Kurosaki to save Aizen. Seeing the look on his face Hitsugaya could tell he was uncomfortable. Walking over he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "That's enough Hinamori, Aizen is a traitor and therefore will be killed."

Pulling away she looked at him and asked, "Why can't you see that it was not Aizen-taichou's wish to go, he was clearly forced!"

Wincing when she rose her voice he grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him in the face, "Hinamori, how many times do I have to say this, Aizen is a traitor he nearly killed you, Renji, Kurosaki, Komamura-taichou and me. He is clearly doing this on his own, can't you see that?"

Hinamori shook her head and he looked at her questioningly, "Your wrong, Aizen-taichou would never do that on his own." Ripping herself away she took off.

"Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya had forgotten for a minute that Kurosaki had been there and turned to face him. Wanting to say something but to stubborn to do so Hitsugaya just turned and walked towards his division.

When Hinamori got back to the fifth division she ran to her sleeping quarters and sat down on the bed. Hitsugaya-kun was wrong, Aizen-taichou would never betray them. Standing up she was about to leave when she saw an envelope sitting on her desk. Walking over to it she gasped, it was Aizen-taichou's handwriting.

Quickly picking it up she opened it and read it.

When she was finished she sat down and started to cry, what was she going to do now?

Hitsugaya sat down in his office and waited for Matsumoto, she would be coming with some tea in a little bit. It always seemed to calm his nerves.

Matsumoto came in about 5 minutes later with some tea and sat it down in front of him.

Thanking her Hitsugaya picked it up and took a sip. It instantly relaxed him and he took another small sip.

Matsumoto grabbed a bottle of sake for herself and sat down to drink it.

A little while later there was knock on the door. Hitsugaya called for the person to enter and Hinamori walked in. Something was off about her but Hitsugaya couldn't see what. Hinamori walked over and sat down beside him. She was screaming inher head, she couldn't do this but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, can I get you some more tea?"

Nodding his head Hinamori got up and left taking the empty cup with her.

Hinamori walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Pulling something out of her sleeve on the way down. When she got to the kitchen she poured the tea and opening the package poured it into the tea as well. The powder quickly dissolved and it looked like it was just normal tea. She then added Hitsugaya's favorite flavour to the tea and then mixed it.

Staring the motions her body was making Hinamori tried to regain control but couldn't. Why couldn't she have seen that Hitsugaya-kun was right, now because she hadn't believed him he was going to be the one to suffer. Her body without her consent made it's way back to the office smiled at her Hitsugaya-kun and set the tea down in front of him for him to drink.

When Hinamori walked into the room and smiled at him Hitsugaya knew something was off. She had just yelled at him not to long ago about hoe Aizen wasn't doing anything on his own accord and then she acts like nothing had happened? Something was definately off.

Picking up the tea after she had set down he looked at it and then smelt it, he knew which kinds of poisons there were that could be put into drinks but he couldn't detect any. Taking a sip he felt just fine. Letting out a small breath he continued to drink the tea and talk to Hinamori and Matsumoto.

Awhile later Hitsugaya didn't feel very good. Standing up he almost fell over but managed to grab onto the couch.

"Taichou, are you alright?"

Before he could tell her anything he blacked out.

Matsumoto dove forward catching him. There was something wrong he was burning up and was now very pale. Pulling him up into her arms she turned around only to see Hinamori smirking.

"What's wrong with you can't you see that there is something wron with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

She continued to smile and then stood up charging at her. Holding her captain Matsumoto dodged and could tell right away, something was wrong with her. Dodging everytime Hinamori's sword was thrust at her she finally managed to work her way towards the window. Leaping out she ran towards the fourth division, knowing that they could help her captain. Looking behind her she noticed that Hinamori wasn't following. Turning back around she came to an abrupt halt. There in front of her stood Hinamori. _'How had she gotten ahead of her when moments ago she had been behind her?' _

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass Rangiku-san. It would be a direct violation of my orders."

Now for sure she could see there was something wrong with her. Hinamori never spoke that way.

Shunpoing around her she quickly did it all the way until she arrived at the fourth divisions door. Hurrying in she got odd looks when they saw she was holding the tenth division captain. Quickly finiding Unohana-taichou she asked her to take a look at Hitsugaya. Unohana agreed and Matsumoto set him, down on the bed.

Unohana gathered he reiatsu into her hands and did a thorough examination of HItsugaya's body. Her eyes quickly glazing over in confusion she turned towards Matsumoto. "There seems to be nothing wrong with him, everything is healthy even though we can clearly see that he is not. Whatever has made him sick is completely undetectable."

Frowning Matusmoto kept looking about the room and Unohana noticed. "What's wrong? You keep looking around the room as if expecting someone to attack you."

That's right she had rushed in here and not even told her what had happened. Quickly explaining how Hinamori was acting, how Hitsugaya had collapsed and then how Hinamori had said it would be against her orders to let her pass.

Unohana listened intently and then stood to think. Turning towards Matsumoto she said, "It is possible that she is being controlled."

"Could it be Aizen?" Instantly knowing what this meant she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Unohana called out.

"If she is being controlled by Aizen she has most likely gone after Ichigo." With that Matsumoto turned and leapt out the window and ran towards where she could sense Ichigo's large reiatsu."

Ichigo sat up when he felt that girl's reiatsu coming towards him. Something must have been wrong if she was coming that fast. He stood up and grabbed his sword and turned to walk towards where she was coming from only to see her come flying down with her sword. Quickly bringing Zangetsu up to block he easily pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing Hinamori!"

Ignoring him she continued to rain down blow after blow on him.

Not wanting to hurt her all he could do was keep pushing her off.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, what was wrong with her?

Hinamori fired Tobiume at Ichigo but was surprised when it was blocked by a different sword. Turning her head she seen Matsumoto holding Haineko out. Turning towards Ichigo she checked to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine but what's gotten into her?"

"Aizen is controlling her somehow or that's atleast what I think. She drugged the captain and now she's going after you."

"You mean she drugged Toushirou?" he asked surprised.

Matsumoto nodded and then turned towards Hinamori. "We will have to knock her out and put her in restraints, I don't know how but she is being controlled. Her eyes are hollow and not responding to anything."

Ichigo agreed and using shunpo he moved around to behind Hinamori.

She lunged at Matsumoto and while she blocked Ichigo came up behind her and knocked her out using the butt of his sword.

Hinamori fell forwards onto Matsumoto and she dropped her sword. Picking her up she asked Ichigo to grab Tobiume and to follow her. Ichigo bent down and grabbed Hinamori's soul slayer and the followed Matsumoto.

Taking her to the fourth division she was strapped down to the bed and given an injection so she would stay asleep. Matsumoto then contacted Yamamoto sou taichou and he came down immediately.

They looked for any possible thing on or around her that could be making her do what she was doing. Finally Yamamoto suggested that it could be Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu

and that she could be under hypnosis. How she had been put under was still a mystery but it wasn't out of the question.

Hitsugaya was still asleep and fighting off a high fever. Unohana could do nothing but watch, because no matter how many times she examined him he still came up healthy.

Yamamoto left to go back to the hall and awhile later the alarm went off. "Arrancar have been spotted in the 37th district of Rukongai. They are coming in fast, special wartime order has been permitted. I repeat..."

Both Ichigo and Matsumoto took off and out of the room. Heading towards the gate.

Hitsugaya sat up and pushed himself off the bed. Walking over to Hyounimaru he picked him up and headed out of the door. Unohana was nowhere to be seen so he also went towards the gate.

If the arrancar were here then that could also mean that Aizen was here and whether or not he was sick he still had to fight.

Well I think that was the longest chapter I've written so far. So is anyone going to be taken next time? I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I hope you guys review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 6. I don't really know how to put the spaces so really that is the only reason that there is none. I have been reading alot of things to help me with my grammar so you guys will not be stuck with my horrible grammar. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if you do please don't hesitate to review!

I also saw that the way I was spelling Yami is wrong, it is actually Yammy, so from now on this is how it will be spelt. Remember I said that I found out what the dimensional rip was called, well now you'll see what I mean in this chapter.

Stepping out of the Garganta, Ulquiorra, Yammy and Grimmjaw were assaulted with rocks and pebbles. Were these souls really that eager to die? Turning and glaring at them Grimmjaw was about to attack when Aizen stepped out of the Garganta behind them.

"Now, now Grimmjaw-kun, were not here for that, we are here to collect my prizes."

Aizen and the three arrancar walked down the streets of the 37th district towards the gate that separated them from Seireitei.

When Matsumoto and Ichigo arrived at the gate they were easily able to sense the arrancar's reiatsu. There was something else but they couldn't quite place it.

"Rangiku-san do you know what that reiatsu signature is, I can't figure out who it is coming from."

Concentrating hard, Matsumoto tried figuring out who it belonged to but could only come up with nothing.

"No I don't, they aren't letting off enough reiatsu for me to see who it is."

Ichigo cursed under his breath. If they didn't know who they were going up against this could be bad. He could already sense Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw, and Yammy, but for all he knew the last one could be Aizen. If it was him they were in trouble, most likely he had gotten stronger and no matter how strong he knew he was he knew Aizen was still stronger. After all, Aizen had stopped his Bankai with a single finger.

Both Ichigo and Matsumoto looked behind them when they felt an energy signal. It was Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you should still be in bed, I can tell that your not feeling well!"

Hitsugaya scowled, "I don't care, you need all the help you can get, most likely if the Arrancar are here either one of the three traitors are here."

Matsumoto couldn't argue with that and frankly she hoped the rest of the captains would hurry and come. If her captain had sensed it and he was sick she was pretty sure that the other captains could as well.

As she hoped, within minutes all captains arrived.

The gate began to open only to reveal Matsumoto's worst fear, it was Aizen.

Aizen rose his hand in a wave, "Yo, minna-san."

Several of the captains hissed out Aizen's name and the rest stared at him, as if ready to pounce at a moments notice.

The arrancar had been given the duty of dealing with the captain's while he went and collected his prizes. Of course only one of them knew about it, he might as well inform the other, and while he was at it, let the rest of the captain's know.

Turning to Ichigo Aizen spoke "Ichigo-kun are you ready to come with me yet, you too Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hearing his name, Hitsugaya turned back towards Aizen, _'Come with him, what had he meant by that, surely he didn't mean he was here for him as well as Kurosaki.'_

Before he could blink Aizen was gone and standing behind him.

"Gomen-na Hitsugaya-kun, but I don't have the time to play around."

Before Hitsugaya could turn around he felt a stinging sensation in his neck and slowly he started to lose the sensation in his body. He couldn't move. Slowly he started to fall, but before he could hit the ground he was grabbed by Aizen.

Looking over from her fight with Yammy, Matsumoto saw her captain being carried by Aizen, so she called out, "Taichou!"

Hearing Matsumoto call out the other captains looked up from there battles to see Aizen in possession of Hitsugaya. As they tried to break free from the arrancar to help, they were continually pushed back. When had they gotten this strong?

Grimmjaw was called off of Ichigo, when Aizen had gotten hold of Hitsugaya. Now he could go after him. Aizen placed the unconscious Hitsugaya on the ground close to the gate and put a kekkai around him to keep the other captains from pulling him out of the battle. He then shunpo'd over to Ichigo who barely moved fast enough to dodge his sword. The blade cut cleanly through his clothes but he managed to keep it away from his skin. Knowing he wasn't any match aginst Aizen in only his Shikai state, he quickly called on his Bankai.

His energy swirled around him and he called out, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo ran towards Aizen with his blade held high and swung it in an arc downwards. Aizen easily countered and struck with out with his own blade and sliced Ichigo right across his middle. He then brought it down across his back and the proceeded to stab it through his chest.

Ichigo couldn't move, even his hollow wasn't responding, how was this possible, it always came out shouting he was weak, but why not now? Had it finally decided to let him die?

Ichigo collapsed in a puddle of his own blood, Aizen having been to much for him to handle. Bending down and throwing him over his shoulder he walked towards where he placed Hitsugaya. Removing the barrier he picked him up and slung him over his other shoulder and called out to his subordinates, "Were done here, lets go."

Aizen placed a binding spell on all of the captains, rendering them unable to move, this way they wouldn't attempt to come after him. No matter how many specks of dust there were, and how easy it would be, he just could not be bothered right now. He opened the Garganta and stepped through, the others following quickly after. He had gotten what he wanted, now all he had to do was unlock the hougyoku.

Soul Society had lost two very dependable warriors, a captain and a very powerful shinigami representative. They were sure of one thing, that they were going to get the two warriors back. Aizen could not be allowed to do as he wished any longer. He had to be stopped.

When they arrived back in Hueco Mundo, sekki sekki cuffs were put on both boys wrists and they were locked up in a single cell. There hands were cuffed above their heads to links from the ceiling pulled tightly and their ankles were locked to the stone floor. Ichigo had been patched up and the drug had been removed from Hitsugaya's system.

When Ichigo awoke, he couldn't move. _'What the hell, where am I?'_ Looking around he saw that he was locked down and in a cell. When he looked to his right he saw Toushirou in the same state as him, cuffed and in the same cell. How were they going to get out of this, all he remembered was being attacked by Aizen, so were they in Hueco Mundo now? He couldn't tell, he couldn't even feel any reiatsu, not that he had been any good before but he could atleast feel something before but now there was nothing. When he heard chains rattling he turned to see Toushirou was awake so he called his name to see if he was.

"Oi, Toushirou, you awake?"

Hitsugaya responded albeit groggily, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

Ichigo sighed, atleast he knew that Toushirou was alive. Wait why was he here?

"Toushirou, why are you here, did you get a warning from Aizen telling you he was going after you?"

Hitsugaya's head was killing him but he had a pretty good idea why Aizen had warned Kurosaki and not him.

"Kurosaki, Aizen most likely told you about him coming after you, because he knew that Kuchiki would call Soul Society and request for you to come there. With you there it would be easier for him to take you. With all of Soul Society's attention on protecting you from Aizen, we never thought he would be after someone else as well."

Now thinking about it, could it possibly be that Aizen had done something to make Hinamori drug him, if so that bastard would die a slow and very painful death.

Leaning his head back against the stone wall he sighed, he was a captain how could he allow himself to be caught that easily. Even Kurosaki had had a chance to fight, he could tell by the bandaging on his body. Of course Aizen was fast but he should have seen him coming. He could attribute his slowness to the drug from earlier, if so had Aizen really planned that far ahead? If he had, it was going to take some careful planning to get out of Hueco Mundo before Aizen could do whatever he had brought them here for.

Staying quiet Ichigo looked up at the chains his wrists were linked to. If he could only find a weakness he could break them and then maybe break Toushirou's as well. Then maybe they could escape. Though, right now he couldn't feel his reiatsu, could the cuffs he was wearing be the same as that sekki sekki stuff Kuukaku had mentioned when they were breaking into Soul Society?

If so, trying to break it was useless, only the person that put them on would be able to take them off, or so he thought. Could someone else take them off if they had greater power then one that had put them on?

Seeing as no one was coming both boys decided to get some rest as they would need it for the long day they knew they had ahead of them tomorrow.

So, how was that? I couldn't think of a battle so I had to find some way to do it without making it look rushed. I know this is shorter then the last chapter, it might be but I hope not. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't figure out who Aizen was after you know now! So please tell me what you thought of this chapter, be it good or bad, constructive criticism always helps. Though I don't like flames I'll understand if my work is truly that bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I know it's taken me forever to update and I am so sorry to those of you that read this. I just got so stuck but I did get an idea from someone named Rasgara. Thank you so much! If anyone knows how to do pagebreaks then please tell me!

Soul Society

It was chaos in Soul Society. They had yet again lost another captain. They had also lost an important ally. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kurosaki Ichigo, these two had been taken by Aizen Sousuke, and no one knew why. By the time they had gotten free of the Arrancar, Aizen had laready taken the both of them.

Ukitake looked over at Matsumoto, she had been ordered to go stay in another division for the time being. She had been hit the hardest by Hitsugaya's capture. Bidding farewell to her, Ukitake gathered up some papers and left to the Kuchiki household.

When he arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion, he was greeted by one of the maids. He was then led to the tea room. Before the maid left, he asked if she could bring Kuchiki-san also alongside her brother. The maid nodded and then scurried off to do what she was asked.

Sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya came into the room, followed by his sister Kuchiki Rukia. They both kneeled on the cushions that had been placed in front of the table.

"Ukitake-taichou, what is it that you came here to discuss?"

Sighing Ukitake answered, "I came to ask you how Kuchiki-san was doing, and to show you these."

After saying that, he placed the papers he had brought with him on to the table. Ignoring the first question for now, Byakuya picked up the papers, his eyes widening after he had read it.

"Where did you get this Ukitake-taichou?"

"I found it in your library Kuchiki-taichou, in the Kuchiki Dialogue."

Byakuya took this in, and his eyes widened a fraction. 'It couldn't be'

"Ukitake-taichou, are you certain you got this from the Kuchiki Dialogue? If so then we have a problem on our hands."

Looking at Byakuya confusedly he asked, "Why would we have a problem unless..."

Nodding to the unfinished statement, both captains stood up and grabbing the papers they left the room, leaving behind a confused Rukia.

First Division

Yamamoto called for the two captains to enter and they both walked in. They explained what Ukitake had found and when they were finished, one staement greeted them,"We do have a problem, there will be a captain's meeting in one hour, gather what you have found into a report and be ready to explain it."

Both of them nodded and then left, not seeing the grim face on their sou-taichou.

Kuchiki Mansion

Ukitake requested to see Rukia so he could speak with her.

When she walked into the room and sat down with her head bowed.

"You called for me taichou?"

Looking over at her sad face Ukitake spoke, "Yes you seem upset Kuchiki."

Rukia looked up quickly, surprised but hid it soon after.

"Of course I am upset taichou. One of our captain's was taken by the traitor Aizen."

Smiling sadly Ukitake looked at her disbelieveingly, "Yes, it is true, having already lost three captain's one more is a devastation blow, but that's not what's bothering you, is it? It's the fact that Ichigo-kun was taken as well wasn't it?"

Looking at her captain eyes wide, Rukia was in shock. 'Was it that easy to see why I was upset?'

As if reading her thoughts Ukitake spoke up, "Yes Kuchiki, it is quite obvious why you are upset, you care deeply for Ichigo-kun, do you not?"

Sputtering Rukia tried denying it but Ukitake cut her off, "Rukia, I know you like him, and we will get him back, I promise."

Surprised at the use of her name she then smiled, "Thank-you taichou."

I know short but atleast it's something right? Anyways please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Aizen was looking over some reports when the alarm went off. Quickly looking up he spoke, "Hm, what's this?"

Ulquiorra had been in the room and answered, "It seems the prisoners have broken out, but we can't locate them as no reiatsu is present do to the seki seki cuffs."

Aizen scowled, today was horrible he needed those two boys to use the hyogoku and he'd be damned if he wasn't able. Getting up he strolled out the door following the distinct signature of his reiatsu that he had secretly placed in the cuffs.

The Boys And How They Escaped

"What are you doing Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya not even bothering to correct Ichigo on the improper use of his name ignored him. He continued to wriggle his wrists through the cuffs. 'I can't believe I didn't notice this, this is one time I'm glad I'm short, because my wrists are small as well.' Finally managing to get the cuffs off he set to work on the ones around his ankles. When he finally got out he summoned up his reiatsu and it pulsed slightly.

"Kurosaki now that those seki seki cuffs are off both my wrists and ankles I can use my spirit energy but once I blast them off of you, you must hold yours in so we have enough time to escape."

Ichigo agreed with a nod of his head and Hitsugaya called out the spell.

"Hadou 54 Waste Flame."

Ichigo watched as a white flame shot out of Toushirou's hands and his shackles incinerated. As soon as he felt his reiatsu raise he suppressed it.

"Good, now that were both free, let's escape."

"Yeah, let's go before they catch us, I'm pretty sure they sensed your Hadou."

Hitsugaya nodded and they both took off running.

Back With Aizen

When Aizen made it to the room where both boys were being held he found the pair of seki seki cuffs that had been holding Hitsugaya suspended in the air and the other ones still attached to the ground. The ones holding Ichigo had been incinerated.

"Waste Flame." he muttered.

He felt a burst of reiatsu and smirked, he turned and took off running towards where had sent Ulquiorra.

Outside Los Noches

Both Hitsugaya and Ichigo had had to release their Bankai's, there were 4 arrancar around them. Each very powerful.

There was Ulquiorra, Yami, Noitora and Grimmjow.

By surprising him with his speed Ichigo had managed to cut through Yami, but the other three still remained, unperturbed by their power. They fought hard but the arrancar didn't even have to go as far a releasing their own Zanpaktous, because Aizen had come.

Ochigo and Hitsugaya had no idea why the arrancar moved so fast but soon found out when pain wrought through their bodies from an explosion of lightning. It was massive, but Aizen dind't even look tired.

He had used Hadou 4 Byakurai.

Looking up from the ground and they glared at Aizen, they tried getting up but were held there when Aizen called out another kidou spell, "Bakudo 1, Sai!"

Too tired to fight both of their arms were pulled nehind their backs. Their energy depleted they couldn't fight it off.

Aizen ordered for them to be taken back to the holding cells but for each of them to placed in different ones, and Hitsugaya's seki seki cuffs were to be tightened.

The arrancar willingly obeyed and dragged them back but Aizen knew it was going to take awhile to find out how to release the powers of Hyogyoku. He had the keys but how to use them?

Seireitei

The captain's meeting had been held and it had been decided that in 3 days time they would go after Hitsugaya-taichou and the shinigami substitute, Ichigo. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Komamura had been ordered to go. Byakuya and Zaraki had volunteered and their requests were accepted.

Zaraki wanted to go and have a blood bath and kill Aizen but also because the only person that had provided him a good fight was there.

Byakuya only went on request of his sister, Rukia. She had been deeply affected by the loss of the boy Kurosaki and being a noble and a brother it was his job to fix that.

Well I am still waiting for how to separate pages it would be so much neater looking. I'm sorry this chapter was a little rushed and not very long but I can promise you that the next chapter will be up faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Sika looked over the papers again and again. "This can't be right."

Aizen walked into the room and then over to Sika, "Have you found anything yet?"

She moved the papers she had been looking over into the drawer in front of her when she heard Aizen's voice. Turning around she answered, "No, no nothing yet, but I will find something just wait."

Nodding his agreement, he walked away.

When he left she let out the breath she had been holding and pulled the papers out of the drawer. Sifting through them she grabbed the one piece she had been reading. It was a continuation of the previous notes she had given Aizen earlier. After the poem something else had been there. She had simply not given it to him. If she had he might actually release the hyogoku before she could do what she needed.

(//\\)

Ichigo lokoed up when he heard his cell door unlock. He couldn't see who it was, all he could see was that the person was short. When the person stepped into the light he saw that it was a girl, she looked about his age. "What are you doing here?"

Sika 'shh'd' him with her finger and then quietly she crept in and unlocked him from his bindings. Standing up she motioned for him to be quiet and to follow her. She led him to where Hitsugaya was being held and did the same for him as she had done for Ichigo. She once again signaled for them to be quiet and the three of them crept into a huge room. Turning to them she whispered,

"I can open a garganta in here to Soul Society. Please don't tell anyone how you escaped. I am merely doing my job. You weren't supposed to be taken in the first place."

Ichigo turned to look at her and then asked, "Why are you heloing us wont you get killed?"

Sika shook her head, "I wont be killed only receive severe punishment."

"I will come back and get you I promise."

Giggling quietly Sika spoke, "You sound like were lovers or something now hurry." Turning to the empty room she bagan to mutter an incantation, "Eu exijo a porta do inferno abrir acima de e criar um trajeto ao outro lado."(1)

When she was finished the garganta opened up.

Ichigo who was blushing thanked her and stepped through followed by Hitsugaya who also gave his thanks.

When they left Sika turned to Aizen, "Was that what you needed Aizen-sama?"

Smirking slightly he nodded his head and turned to leave.

When they entered the portal their senses were thrown for a loop. They couldn't smell or see and it was driving Ichigo insane.

Hitsugaya kept his calm composure, trying to figure out if this had been a trap. Turning to Ichigo he spoke up, "Kurosaki, this could have possibly been a trap, don't you think it was to convenient to be let out like that?" turning away HItsugaya continued, "We were fools to have believed her, are we really that desperate to get out of here that we an believe anybody?"

Ichigo sat down and couldn't help but agree with Toushirou. How could he have been such an idiot! He should have known better from his trainging with, Yoruichi, and Urahara. Looking over at Hitsugaya who had taken a seat on the ground as well, he couldn't help but feel even worse. He knew that Toushirou was a captain, but he was still, okay he looked younger then him, and hadn't he sworn to himself to protect everybody he cared for? He dind't know Toushirou to well, but he felt some respect for him and that was enough of a reson for him.

Looking around Hitsugaya tried to find a way out but couldn't. 'Is it possible that Aizen is just testing us?' 'Or is it possible that he has found something out that we do not already know?'

He stopped his musings when a huge blast of reiatsu could be felt. It was as if it was being forced. Looking over at Kurosaki, he saw him lying on the ground and for some reason his reaitsu was leaving his body, forcibly. Running over he tried to find a way to stop it but when he got to close he was shocked and then thrown back.

He couldn't do anything but watch. When it was finally finished he went over to check if Kurosaki was still alove. He was but barely. Looking up he saw a white beam come down on him as well. It was doing what it had just done to Kursosaki. As his strength left him he sunk to his knees and then finally he collapsed.

(//\\)

In Seireitei, the five shinigami who were going to Hueco Mundo were getting ready. They had been allowed to take their fuku-taichou's if they wished. No one did, except Ukitake who went and requested if Matsumoto could come as well. She had not been her lazy self. She constantly did her paperwork and didn't go out drinking anymore. When she wasn't working she was in her taichoou's office in his desk crying.

Yamamoto denied his request however, stating that the way she was she wouldn't be able to focus on her work.

(//\\)

Rukia sat at home and refused to talk to any of the servants. She wouldn't get up or take a walk, she wouldn't even go train. The only time she ever moved was to eat, drink and to cleanse herself. It was clear as day why she was withdrawing herself. She missed Ichigo, and everyone saw it but her, she loved him.

When Byakuya had told Rukia that he was going to Hueco Mundo, she had at first been against it saying that she didn't want to lose him to. But as she thought about it, this could be her only way to get Ichigo back, so she agreed and silently hoped that her brother would come back safe along with everyone esle was going. Most of all though she hoped that he would come back with Ichigo.

(//\\)

Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

(1)-I demand the door of the hell to open above of and creating a passage to the other side

It's the exact translation but it's supposed to be different.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm sorry it took me awhile I was stuck:( Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(//\\)

Aizen watched as both Ichigo and Hitsugaya were drained of their energy and then finally collapsed. Their energy had been absorbed into the hyogoku and it seemed that it was starting to respond to his commands. He would let them get their strength back and then just drain it again. He was sure once he had done it a couple of times he wsould finally be able to control the hyogoku's full powers.

There was a knock on the door, calling the person in Aizen waited.

Walking in Sika bowed and then proceeded to give him a report on the intruders that had come, and were now making their way towards Los Noches.

When she was finished Aizen waved her away. He didn't care, his Espada ranked Arrancar would easily be rid of them.

(//\\)

Byakuya, and the others were using shunpo to get where they could feel a negative energy. Before they could reach the gates of Los Noches they were stopped by Grimmjaw.

"Oi, shinigami, you ain't gettin' in."

With five captains Grimmjaw was disposed of but not without some injuries. Ukitake had been too slow to dodge one of Grimmjaw's swipes of his sword and had gotten it across his stomach. It was bad but not so deep that he wasn't able to travel. Kyoraku wrapped it with a ripped piece of his pink overcoat and then they continued on.

Ulquiorra and Yami were the next to greet them.

Zaraki charged and swung out his sword. Easily seeing this both Ulquiorra and Yami dodged. When they landed Ukitake had called out his shikai and had rushed Yami. Being caught off guard, Yami's other arm was cut off. Seeing his chance Komamura had taken his zanpaktou and slammed it through Yami, killing him.

Ulquiorra dind't look surprised when his partner was killed, and just drew his zanpaktou. Byakuya sensing that this opponent was far more worthy than the last pulled out Senbonzakura and called out his shikai.

"Shire, Senbonzakura."

His zanpaktou shattered into thousands of smaller blades that looked like petals when they glinted off the light. They went after Ulquiorra, he managed to move out of the way but because of not sensing it earlier was wounded on his arm.

When he landed he was attacked from behind by both Zaraki and Komamura. He leapt forward but was assaulted in the front by Ukitake and Kyoraku who had both called out their shikai.

'I'm surrounded' he thought looking around.

Byakuya's Senbonzakura followed him after he jumped and relentlessly attacked when it could. Ulquiorra was managaing to doge but kept getting attacked from behind. Finally he was beginning to wear down and Zaraki and Byakuya went in for the killing blow.

Calling his blade forth so it was whole he lashed out and sliced clean through Ulquiorra's arm and Zaraki being the brutality lover he was cut clean through his neck.

Recalling their blades back to their sealed forms they once again went towards Los Noches.

(//\\)

Aizen clenched his fists and paced around his palace room.

"They have grown far stronger then I thought. They took out three of my best Arrancar."

Coming out of the shadows Gin spoke, "No need ta be so uptight their Aizen-han. They won't make it to our castle, I'll take care o' them myself." With that Gin turned and left, heading towards the five captains.

Ceasing his relentless pacing Aizen went to check if his captives energy had returned yet. Looking into his viewing area(I know dumb) he saw that Hitsugaya and Ichigo were starting to come around and were only about half way back to full strength.

"In two more hours they should be at full strength, that is the time I need to take their energy again."

(//\\)

Rukia was upset. Her brother had left almost a full day ago and he still had yet to come home. If he wasn't home within the next few hours she would go after him. Sitting down she sighed, "I can't, why am I so impatient, I should know it'll take longer than this to kill Aizen, but now he has a chance to take a second important person from me.

Sitting up quickly she gasped, 'could it be!?' 'Could he have been the one to make the moster that had killed Kaien-dono?'

"I can't believe I just realized this, he hasn't taken only one important person, he has taken tow. Now he might be able to take nii-sama."

It was killing her to stay in her room and not do anything, so sitting up she went to see if his family was alright. They had been here for almost a week now and she was getting suspicious as to why they hadn't woken up. Could it have been that Ulquiorra had done something to them?

"Probably they are just exhausted and need to recuperate."

Agreeing with herself she checked them over and the headed to where Hinamori was resting in her coma. She could atleast do something for Hitsugaya-tachou as well.

(//\\)

Groaning Ichigo sat up and looked over to see Toushirou sitting up as well.

"What the hell happened?"

Hitsugaya looked over to see that Ichigo was up as well and thens poke, "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the why we are here."

Standing up Ichigo looked around the room, he saw that it was still dark but not so dark that he wasn't able to see Toushirou.

The floor started to rumble and Ichigo saw a light. Letting his reflexes take over he jumped to the side avoiding what had been shot down at him. Hitsugaya had done the same.

"Kurosaki, Aizen is trying to take our energy again, so don't let that light hit you."

Jumping out of the way of another beam he heard his reply, "Again? So you mean that's what he did?"

Sighing in annoyance he answered, "Of course, you don't think you would be so drained just froma light hitting you, do you?"

Scowling at his smart alleck reply Ichigo avoided another light. This was going to get tiring, he just hoped that somebody came before they were captured by the light again.

(//\\)

Looking up Byakuya stated, "Were here, but Gin is as well."

Turning around he met Gin's wide smile with a glare and then shot forward, the other's following.

(//\\)

Well I hoped you liked that chapter, thanks for all the reviews you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Byakuya's blade clashed with that of Ichimaru's. When the captain's came up to help, Byakuya told them not to bother and to go and get Ichigo and HItsugaya. They did it, albeit reluctantly, as they did not want to leave their comrade out there fighting. When they had finally left, Ichigmaru spoke,

"So it's just you and I Byakuya-bo."

(//\\)

The other four captains had managed to make it through without encountering any other Arrancar, nor had they seen Tousen or Aizen. Though that is what worried them, it shouldn't have been that easy.

When they finally did make it out into the hall, there was no one there. Following a strong reiatsu they had finally managed to sense, they were led to a room, where Aizen, and Tousen stood.

No one was willing to make the first move before they found out where Ichigo and Hitsugaya were. Byakuya joined them shortly, he had defeated Ichimaru with only a small gash to show for it.

Finally Aizen spoke, "Where is Ichimaru?"

Byakuya smirked, knowing it would piss Aizen off, "He's dead."

As he had guessed, Aizen's jaw clenched in anger, and his gaze kept drifting to a pool of water in a basin beside him. Finally he smiled,

"Ah yes you're here for those two aren't you?"

The five captains narrowed their eyes, and grasped the hilts of their zanpaktou.

"What about it?", Ukitake asked.

Aizen's smile grew wider, "You can't have them, they are dead."

Zaraki stepped forward, "You're lying bastard, they wouldn't die that easily, and why are you so interested in that water over their?"

Aizen's smile fell, "Yes, I lied, but they are as good as dead, take a look for yourself."

Waving his hand over the water an image showed up and became clear. There in front of them were Ichigo and HItsugaya, dodging these lights and it seemed they were tiring. They most likely would not be able to keep it up for much longer.

"What is that?"

"Oh, Ukitake-kun, what a wonderful question! They don't have a name but what they do is interesting. They drain your energy, and once those boys are caught, it will drain them dry, and they hyogku will be mine to control, as you can see they are tiring it wont be much longer. They have after all been evading those for a few hours now. When one has little space, cannot see, and is slowly losing energy, it is harder to evade."

In anger and in his want to fight, Zaraki drew out his zanpaktou, the others following him, they charged Aizen.

He smiled and when Komamura sliced through him he dissipated, "It's just like it was on Soukyoku Hill!" Komamura yelled out.

"He is most likely using the illusion again, find his real body."

The others nodded and tried to do so. Aizen was hiding while his illusions fought as they were real. However, he failed to notice Sika creeping up behind him and before he could react she had shoved him out into the open while lodging a sword in his back, as his sword could not bleed. When the captains saw this they looked behind Aizen, and Byakuya immediately recognized the girl.

"You are the one that was looking through our dialogue, it was you who gave it to Aizen, was it not?"

Sika nodded but then smiled, "Yes it was, but that's why I am helping it was a mistake to even think of helping Aizen, now enough talk kill him!"

Quickly charging Aizen they each brought their zanpaktou down on him while he was unguarded. He had not been ready so he had been struck, but not enough to kill. He whirled on Sika ready to kill her for her treachery but was stopped when Zaraki came forward, and brought out his sword, and plunged it through Aizen's skull. His blood spilled out and a chunk of brain fell out when Zaraki pulled his sword out.

Aizen had been killed but now they needed to get Ichigo and Aizen.

Sika offered to help and led them to the same room she had trapped Ichigo and Hitsugaya in, and then mumbled the same spell. The doorway opened and Sika walked in and led them to where they were. She called of the beams just as they collapsed in exhaustion. Zaraki walked over and hauled Ichigo over his shoulder while Ukitake did the same with Hitsugaya. They were then led out of the alternate dimension and Sika closed the gate.

Walking up to Byakuya she bowed but then backed up and smiled, " I shall remain here, you can leave and better do so before I change my mind. Aizen thought he was pulling all the strings but it was me, so I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you, you have your comrades, they are alive be happy with that. Next time we meet it wont be as allies but as enemy's. Aizen was a fool, he chose the wrong people, or his research wasn't done well enough. Now leave!"

When she thundered out the last part the palace quivered and dissapeared leaving nothing but the sands of Hueco Mundo. Deciding that it was more important to get both Hitsugaya and Ichigo some help first they left through the place they had come in.

(//\\)

When they got to Seireitei they informed Yamamato of what had happened, and then Unohana was asked to come and see them. No one else had been informed of their return. When Unohana came she checked up on them and said they were drained of energy and would recover in a few days time. They were both taken to the fourth division where they were placed in separate cots but in the same room.

Hinamori was informed as soon as she woke up, she had been exhausted and had fallen back into a light coma. She rushed to HItsugaya's room, and pulled up a chair. She layed her arms down on his chest and started sobbing. He was hime he was finally home!

Rukia was told as well and no one could even see her as she moved as fast as she could, Ichigo was alive! When she got to the room she seen Hinamori, but pulled her own chair up beside Ichigo and layed her head down on his chest, feeling relieved at the sound of his heartbeat.

Looking to where Rukia sat Hinamori spoke, "Kuchiki-san, is he alright?"

Rukia smiled at her kindness, "Yes he is, is Hitsugaya-taichou alright as well?"

Hinamori nodded her head and turned back to him. She too layed her head down on his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart. Rukia succumbed to sleep as well and both she and HInamori were found sleeping, on the chest of the ones they loved.

When Hinamori had been take out Matsumoto was in as fast as she could. Quickly walking over to him she felt his pulse to make sure he was alright. Thank the gods, her taichou was alright. As soon as he woke up, she would do all the paperwork and make him tea. Anything to make him comfortable. Leaving the room she promised to be back when he was awake as no one was allowed in again until both boys woke up. Rukia was told to come out as well and was sent home. She told her brother that as soon as he woke up she was going to be there, and Byakuya understood.

Rukia had hugged him, and he had allowed it. Very unlike the both of them but Rukia was happy because Ichigo was alive, and Byakuya was happy, though he didn't show it, that his sister was finally shining as bright as she used to. She no longer sat and stared into oblivion anymore but ate and smiled now.

(//\\)

Rukia, Hinamori and Matsumoto all got together, they were happy that the ones they loved were okay and knew they had to do something for the ones that had saved them so, they did what they thought would be right. They made up thank you cards and took them to each respective captain. When they opened the door, they each got a kiss on the cheek from each girl and were left dumbfounded as they girls left, leaving cards behind them. They would then smile, they understood why it happened.

(//\\)

When her day was finally done Rukia collapsed in bed, and couldn't wait until Ichigo woke up, she had finally realized she loved him and was going to tell him as soon as he woke up.

(//\\)

Matsumoto and Hinamori each went to their respective homes and they too smiled. It had been long and stressful but now they were home and safe. It couldn't get any better.

(//\\)

Okay, they are finally home! Anyways tell me if you would like another chapter, or I could just end it here?


End file.
